legacieschroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Agent
Agents are the primary focus and the main military power in Star Strike Chronicles. All are within Lumiere Inc, which has multiple Bases stationed around the cities, but the main Base is in Garnet City. Agents do missions for their jobs, and are well rewarded for doing so. Missions can include anything, but in the events of the game, the world is far more dangerous so almost all the Agents are sent out to fight. Missions are given to Agents at almost all times, but are given breaks often. Because of this, they are often away from home. Missions include: investigating, tracking, fighting, saving, defending, etc. A decent amount of Agents are named. And some of their Agent Groups are as well, but only a few have names that are known in the game. Otherwise, there are Generic Agents around, Agents that all look the same and wear the same uniform with the Lumiere Crest, and wear blue and black, but Male and Female Agents have slightly different Uniforms. Agents are also aided by their sister group, the Medics. Medics and Agents always accompany each other. Agents need Medics for healing, and Medics need Agents for protection. It's required for Agents to always have at least one Medic around. If made into an Agent, all Agents start training from the age of four. And that's when they discover their abilities and use them. Whether it's morphing, using weapons, or magic. Some have better abilities at different things than others, and there are some things that people just specialize in. The Generic Agents wear a uniform. The uniform consists of a military-like trench coat that is navy blue and black, with many pockets and pouches with black pants and black boots. On the breast pocket of the uniforms, there is the Lumiere Symbol. Both uniforms are slightly different depending on gender. For females, the jacket is a bit longer, and the pants resemble tights, and over the pants, is a white skirt and the boots have a slight heel. For Males, the jacket is shorter and the pants are more crisp while the boots are normal. The Generic Females have wavy brown hair that reaches past their shoulders and dark eyes while the Males have slightly messy brown hair and dark eyes. Although it's not required, many Agents that are younger have mentors. Zephyr and Skye had Aqua as a mentor to teach them fighting. It was revealed that Zephyr was the one who taught Cynthia Hikari how to fight, at a young age. Aura Channeling/Magic Aura is very important for Agents. It's the energy and Magic that exists in everyone. Agents can use it for their supernatural abilties. By channeling Aura into their bodies and releasing it however way they choose, it can be extremely powerful and deadly towards foes. Every Agent uses at least some type of Aura to fight. Along with Auras, there are also manipulation of Elements involved. By using the 9 elements: Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Thunder, Ice, Darkness, Light, and Steel, all Agents can use any types of Elements in their attacks. Some with the DNA, can also cast spells with it, but in general, they just channel it in their weapons to attack. Although Agent's aren't primarily Medics, some can be Healers. Healers are required in Mission Groups, at least one. Healers channel their aura control tremendously, and transfer it into other Agents to heal them, remove status afflictions, up their statuses, etc. Physical Prowess Agents have noticably more physical abilities than any human being. A majority of even the most inexperienced Agents can execute feats that normal humans cannot do. Due to their DNA and the chemicals placed inside them, followed by their training for years and years, they can pretty much do anything. With strength, speed, skill, resistance, luck, accuracy, evasion, etc, they are very capable in battle. Agents can jump remarkable high distances, be flexible, be inhumanly strong, like crushing walls or boulders, outspeed monsters, etc. Intelligence They have to be very smart as well. Through observation, logic, mechanics, physics, chemistry, math, history, etc, Agents have to have it. By having different types of intellectual attributes, they have to be smart to stay alive. They have to have some sort of strategy abilities and skill with recon. Different Divisions There are many different types of Agents. *Close Ranged Fighters- Agents that use swords, axes, lances, or any weapons that you don't normally throw. *Long Ranged Fighters- Bow and Arrows, Knives, Explosives, Shurikens, or anything that you can throw. *Duallist Fighters- Tonfas, Claws, Chakrams, anything that the user has two of. *Animorphs - Human beings that can shift into either a Beast, Bird, or Dragon at will due to a stone and their DNA. *Magic Users- Those who can cast many spells, heal, etc. *Recon Masters- Agents that specialize in the field of investigation and tracking *Back Ups- Any Agents that are skilled in all fields and are sent in as reinforcements Trivia *Although it's hard to become an Agent, there are still thousands and thousands of them *It was mentioned by Zephyr that a bit into the game, they started taking pretty much anyone to be Agents, in desperate need of more people *It was mentioned that they get paid extremely well Category:Agent Category:Lumiere Category:Star Strike Chronicles